A computer system has limited computing resources and those computing resources must be divided amongst workloads executing on the computer system. However, the computing resources required by each of a plurality of workloads executing on a computer system typically vary dynamically. However, it is difficult for a computer system to meet the dynamically varying computing resource requirements of the plurality of workloads. For example, it is difficult to continuously reallocate computing resources amongst the workloads. Furthermore, certain types of workload require that their computing resources requirements are met within a predetermined time.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.